A Second Chance at Love
by dennisud
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi are Married, She's expecting, Ayeka Is Jurai's Empress, with Sagami as consort. When Jurain customs throw a monkey wrench on all their lives and it involves ... Kiyone!. A unique union!
1. default

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This fic is NOT part of my 2 other fic sagas so it won't share   
it's story line with them. this fic is based on events after the Movie: "Tenchi Forever",   
and the Tenchi Universe TV series. This is in a script format.   


**"A Second Chance at Love"**   


**Prologue/Chapter #1:**   


Tenchi and Ryoko have fallen in love and married. Ayeka, having seen the love Ryoko had for Tenchi (as seen in Tenchi Forever), has gone back to Jurai and assumed the mantle of Empress of Jurai. A Jurai Knight Sagami has become her personal guard, and eventually became her husband, and consort. Sasami stayed on Earth and enrolled at Tenchi's old school more to assimilate the culture rather than get an education (Washu has been tutoring her in Jurian studies) will eventually be involved with a classmate at Tenchi's old school, who will later be another "famous" Anime character.   
Washu stayed on Earth has revealed to Ryoko of her being her birth mother and started to have a friendship with her daughter, though they will hit some rocky spots. Kiyone and Mihoshi became permanently assigned as special agents (A promotion) in charge of the Jurian Prince and Princesses Security (Tenchi, Ryoko and Sasami) while on Earth. Nobuyuki is still the same but mellowed some and not as much of a Hentai. He is now starting to respect the girls more. Yousho (Katsuhito) still is in charge of the Masaki Shrine, but has shown more interest in a certain scientist (We'll see!!).   
Since this is an A/U fic based on Tenchi Universe, as well as the 2 movies based on it, there will be references to them in one way or another.   
Now That I've caught you up with what's happened to the gang, let me just say that the focus of this fic will be Ryoko, Tenchi & one of the other girls. More to the point the need of Jurian Royalty to follow traditions , and to change them.   
  


**Chapter 1: Of Thoughts & Decisions**   


I have not really accepted my current situation. I left my 2 hurt friends in a cave away from the heat and wind of this desert planet. Both seem to be recuperating, but she is 9 months pregnant, which worries me to no end on this dirt ball of a planet. I was reconnoitering the area making sure what, where, and who was there. I also was thinking of the strange offer my friends had given me. It was a tempting offer, a serious offer, something that would change my life and my heart. I was also out here to think about that as well. Oh God why now, and why them! I loved him from afar yet I hadn't thought of having a chance. I had grown to love her as a good friend ,even a sister. This would change that relationship somewhat. And, what of the others, how would my decision impact them. Especially one who has been at my side for so long. This will affect that person as well. I know my friends had no knowledge of this a year ago. Now they asked me this with a sincerity clearly viewed in their faces and in their hearts.   


Well, it's getting dark and with this planet's unusual dampening field preventing my wreaked ship or us from regenerating, I need to get back to them to protect them. I need to make my decision soon. Not just for them, but for me. As I got back He noticed me first and spoke; 

Tenchi: Hey Kiyone, so what have you found on your little walk? 

Kiyone: Well we are definitely in a dirt ball of a desert planet, My scanner has located some water and food sources, but they're a good one to two days of walking.   
As I explain, she listens quietly and the asks; 

Ryoko: Did you find something so I can set my leg Kiyone? 

I nodded yes, and I took some parts from the shuttle, help set Ryoko's and Tenchi's broken arm.   


Ryoko had broken her leg horribly in the Jurian shuttle's landing, as well as some contusions, and Tenchi's broke his arm during the evacuation from the shuttle. They were now out of commission as their normal regenerative capacities were nullified by this dampening field surrounding this planet. We have provisions that I salvaged from the shuttle for a week, but my concern was Ryoko's Baby. Washu had briefed me with the knowledge that even Ryoko with her gems and recuperative powers, could not help her baby feed unless she ate food, which would go to the baby directly. This meant that if Ryoko stopped eating, the baby would die inside her while she could go without eating for months. Ryoko uses the natural energies of plants, minerals, air, even particles in space. This allows her to live even in the vacuum of space. 

Kiyone: Ryoko (I asked in a whisper, not letting Tenchi see my concern) how's the baby? 

Ryoko: (Telling me quietly while I help her adjust her seating) I don't think it's hurt, but I do know we need to get food soon. I don't want to think what will happen after next week. (Looking very concerned and sad.) 

Kiyone: (Taking Ryoko's hand) We'll be out of here by then, OK? (She nods Yes, though still looking concerned, I hug her to make her feel better.) After sometime, I distribute the food rations for the day, more to Ryoko than to Tenchi and myself. I need to find some food within the next three days, or Ryoko's baby could die. As we finish the small meal, Tenchi then asks me a question. 

Tenchi: Well, Kiyone have you thought about our proposal, Do you think you could become........ my second wife? 

I look at Tenchi, who is obviously earnest in his request, I then look at Ryoko, who would give up part of her time and Love with Tenchi, to allow me to love him as well. She was also as earnest look in her eyes, though more tired. 

Kiyone: While I was out, I had thought of not just what you asked, but of the ramifications to our friends, and to us. 

They look at each other and I recognize them telepathically speaking to each other. 

Kiyone: (Rather annoyed) Look if you want me to seriously consider this, you have to speak out loud and not use your link, OK? 

Ryoko: Sorry, but since we bonded it's become second nature. And don't worry, of you decide to "Join" us you'll have to bond with us, so there will be no secrets! (She pointed to her head.) 

Kiyone: Well, that's right there is one of the things I have to consider, and it is a bit disconcerting to know that I would have no secrets! 

Tenchi: But, you can shut your end of the link down when you want, (trying to calm my doubts)   
it's not on all the time, if it was, we'd drive each other crazy! (he showed his concern for my sanity and I accepted that for now.) 

Kiyone: listen, let me sleep on it OK, I have to weight the pros and cons, before I can answer you both OK? 

Ryoko: Ok, (Shivering a little) I feel cold, is the temperature dropping that quick? 

Kiyone: I'll scan and see (I held the scanner, moving from one side to the other, and confirming the temperature drop) We'd better start a fire, I'll heat this stone there with a energy blast from my laser pistol. It will keep us warm for the night. 

Tenchi: Why don't we group together as we sleep, will keep each other warm. (He then suggest a spooning position, with Tenchi, sandwiching Ryoko between him and me. He wants to make sure Ryoko and the baby got through the night well, I agreed.   
As we drifted to sleep I kept thinking of their proposal to be the 2nd future Empress of Jurai. I kept thinking above all, what will Mihoshi do if I did go through with it? With this thought I fell into an uneasy sleep, praying that I would have an answer to this and our other problems.   
  
  
Well you now know this is a T/R/K trio, not seen this much in any fan fiction yet. I have revised and fixed some of the spelling and grammatical errors, but it is a work in progress, so please keep that in mind. 

Next chapter will start about 1 week before this, build up to this current situation and go beyond to a fifth Chapter.   
Please R&R ASAP!! Thanks all for reading & being honest.   
  



	2. Thoughts & Decisions

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This fic is NOT part of my 2 other fic sagas so it won't share   
it's story line with them. this fic is based on events after the Movie: "Tenchi Forever",   
and the Tenchi Universe TV series. This is in a script format.   


**"A Second Chance at Love"**

**Chapter 2: Past & Present**   
  


(Note I: The POV changes from chapter to chapter, so bear with me here if it's a bit confusing ...   
this is just the best way to tell the story! ^_^) 

(Note II: The following chapters - until noted - are various characters from the story re-living what happened. In other words all this happened before the first chapter ... or in the past ... you get the point I hope!) 

Flash back begin 1 week earlier----------------------------- (I have to say that or I get confused ...) 

The docking bay enlarged as the Yagami landed in it. Kiyone landed the ship as if on auto pilot. She was bringing Tenchi & Ryoko to Jurai to meet with the Empress Ayeka, her consort Sagami, and The Jurai Royal Council. She was not happy at the trip due to the fact that her friends were not happy at the reasons for coming to Jurai. Normally, they would be happy to visit Jurai, but now they (The Jurai Royal Council, & more specifically Lord Rengo was trying to meddle in their personal lives & threatening the Ayeka's position as Empress, and that they were not happy with. 

As they three friends made their way through The Royal Palace accompanied by a small army of servants & Guards, The 1st Crown Prince & Princess of Jurai Made it the the Throne Room of the Empress Of Jurai. As the formal greetings were exchanged (Except for the servants & guards) the group made their way to a conference room adjacent to the Throne room. 

Then the real greetings were exchanged between Ayeka, Sagami, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Kiyone.   
The they started to discuss the situation that brought them together. 

Ayeka: I am so sorry you were forced to come here my friends, but I needed you here to help remedy this threat to the Royal families hold on the Throne. 

Ryoko: We are here as your friends, and we will defend you , but I want to meet this Aristocratic pain in the ass Rengo & teach him he can't meddle in a person's personal life, even A former space pirate & her prince. 

Tenchi: Honey (grabbing her hand softly) I agree. We are going to deal with this as best we can and Keep Ayeka were she belongs. 

Sagami: I agree, I cannot let racists like Rengo sway the council to force Jurian traditions on both of you! 

Kiyone: I understand some of this , but can anyone tell me why they are forcing Tenchi to marry a 2nd wife? Why Tenchi and why not let someone else do that? 

Ayeka: Well, as Jurian Tradition and laws states, that the first Male heir, be he the Emperor, or 1st Prince must marry more than one wife to ensure that there would be more of a chance of a male offspring. Since Lord Tenchi is now the first Prince, he is being forced by the council & Rengo to marry a Jurian noblewoman so there will be a male heir who is either partially Jurian or mostly Jurian. 

Kiyone: Why can't Sagami & you be forced to do this, no offense Ayeka, but you are the Empress, & Tenchi & Ryoko have said they won't rule Jurai. That's why you are Empress, right? 

Ayeka: Yes, I am Empress, but I , not Sagami have the power, Sagami is my consort, so even if he did marry another wife.... 

Sagami: ....Which I'm not....... 

Ayeka: .....yes darling, She would be technically a Princess, but never an Empress! If I died, or were incapacitated, neither Sagami, or the 2nd wife would rule, that would fall to Tenchi, since he's the male heir. 

Kiyone: Oh... I see, so Rengo is trying to force himself by way of a 2nd wife, to some of the power and prestige of the Jurai Royal Family. I'll bet he has a sister, or daughter who would become eligible to being this 2nd wife, right? 

Sagami: His daughter Brine would be one, though she isn't one to do this, one of my former crew mates on the battle tree ship I served on is her boyfriend, So she would be forced by her father to marry Tenchi. 

Ryoko: I'd like to ring his scrawny neck! (Tenchi moves to hold & calm his wife down, she eventually does). 

Tenchi: Now, remember what Washu said, no use of the powers, especially the explosive ones, just keep calm, or you might hurt the baby, OK? 

Ryoko: (Patting her stomach, the smiles as she turns to Tenchi) All right my love, for you and our baby I'll not do anything...... (That is until after the birth, then just you wait Rengo!!) 

Kiyone: So, how are we going to solve it? 

Ayeka: We must find a loop hole in Jurian law to allow Tenchi & Ryoko to refuse this, ....but, of not, we need to find a friend who would enter into a paper marriage, for a time, until Rengo is not threat to us. 

Kiyone: You mean a Fake marriage, but doesn't the woman have to be at least partially Jurian? 

Tenchi: Well, we do have someone in mind, but see.... (a small pause)...... she doesn't know she is Jurian, Washu only this morning told me who she was and luckily she is a good friend. (he, and the others slowly start looking at Kiyone, Kiyone seems oblivious to them as she continues to ask questions. 

Kiyone: But, doesn't the afore mentioned paper bride have to give proof of their love, physically? 

Ryoko: Mom, I mean Washu has a way of making Doctored DNA, and she can make a sample for the council to believe. 

Kiyone: That makes sense, and that would mean that the paper bride wouldn't have to have..... hey what are all of you looking at me that way? (Then a realization sets in, and she makes a horrendous grimace) Oh no, wait a minute, I... I am the paper bride you guys want??? I am from Megami, I am not Jurian, so how could I be you choice? 

(Then a view screen popped into existence, and Washu's image materialized) 

Washu: Because My dear, your mother was Jurian, and a part of the Jurian nobility to boot! Aren't I the number one genius in the Universe, she cackled! 

Kiyone: What do you mean, Washu, My Mom is a Jurian noble?? 

Washu: you are actually, the Duchess of Serine, a province of Planets, south The Planet Jurai. 

Kiyone: But, ..... I was never told this, why would she hide this from me (Now distraught, & slowly shaking & her eyes were tearing up.) 

Tenchi and Ryoko, knodded. They made their way to where Kiyone was sitting, they slowly soothed her with pats on the back from Tenchi, Ryoko Who took her hand in hers and squeezed it. She got her composure back. 

Tenchi: We will fight this and will try to avoid this, but please Kiyone, we need to ask you to seriously consider this, it wouldn't be too long & when the time comes, we can get an annulment, OK? 

Kiyone stares at Tenchi, & Ryoko in disbelief! 

Kiyone: (Still with the puzzled look, she answers) I will consider it, but I need to go first to see my mother about this news you have brought me, OK! 

Ayeka:Kiyone, can you wait until the council has finished considering the proposal, what ever the outcome? 

Ryoko: We'd like to go with you, if anything for your moral support, you know like when we talked at the lake behind Tenchi's house when was it, ah ..... yeah 2 years ago, remember? 

**A Flashback:**

Ryoko was at the end of the dock which jutted out into the lake, Ayeka and Ryoko had another fight over Tenchi and then Tenchi yelled at both of them. Ayeka ran up to her room, with Tenchi following, while seeing this, Ryoko teleported to the lake's dock.   
Kiyone saw this and walked towards Ryoko to talk to her. She found Ryoko, slowly & quietly crying, she slowly sat down and put her hand on the ex-pirate's shoulder. 

Kiyone: Hey, and no I'm not Tenchi, but you need to know something Ryoko! (She tried to teleported out, but stopped when she looked into Kiyone's eyes, the look of concern stooped her from leaving) 

Ryoko: Why did he go after her, he must like her more than me Kiyone? (Ryoko then let go of her emotions and slowly sobbed putting her head on Kiyone's Lap, with Kiyone stroking her hair trying to calm her down, at least this worked in the many times Mihoshi had broken down crying as well.) 

Kiyone: Well, I just think he always does this, because most of the fights do usually start with you making Ayeka angry, you know pushing her buttons, and so he goes to her first. (Then after a short pause) I doesn't mean he cares for you any less, (Kiyone looks at Ryoko's eyes like a comforting sister.) just that this has gotten so typical, that he does this by force of habit, That's all! 

Ryoko: (Thinking about it, she starts to let Kiyone's words sink in, and becomes calmer, though not smiling) I have to find a way of showing Tenchi That I truly love him! 

Kiyone: Well there are 3 things you can change to help him notice you. Do you want to hear them? 

Ryoko: (Looking at her friend with concern, she finally knodded yes). 

Kiyone: First,Don't constantly glomp on him or badger him. Give him some space, you know when he wakes up, you could be in the room, just not floating 2 inches from his face. Do you understand? (Ryoko knodded yes) Good. Second, volunteer to do some chores, especially ones you hate doing, this will definitely make him notice, it will show that you want to be more responsible. And finally, be honest, and you know what I know about honesty. I mean tell him how you feel, verbally, in a poem, something to show you are sincere. This will force him to look at you in a new way, you see it now? Ryoko's face lit up like a christmas tree? She hugged her friend and said: 

Ryoko: Thank you for helping me, I'll never forget this Kiyone. She then flew off towards the house! 

**(*EndFlash back)**

Remembering what had happened at the dock, Kiyone knew that was the catalist that started Tenchi Falling in love with Ryoko. Ryoko took Kiyone's advice & They were married one year later. 

Kiyone: So, now you want me to help again,....... well I will let you know after I see my mom, fair enough? 

All of them knodded yes!   
  


**Chapter 3 **reveals Kiyone's Mother' secrets, A deadly conspiracy, & true friendship 

Bye all, hope you can be patient Now!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Consiracy & Reflection

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This fic is NOT part of my 2 other fic sagas so it won't share   
it's story line with them. this fic is based on events after the Movie: "Tenchi Forever",   
and the Tenchi Universe TV series. This is in a script format.   


**"A Second Chance at Love"**   


**Chapter 3: Conspiracy & Reflection**   
  
  


(Note I: The POV changes from chapter to chapter, so bear with me here if it's a bit confusing ...   
this is just the best way to tell the story, IMHO! ^_^) 

(Note II: The following chapters - until noted - are various characters from the story re-living what happened. In other words all this happened before the first chapter ... or in the past ... you get the point I hope!) 

2 days earlier than events in Chapter 1----------------------------- (I have to say that or I get confused ...) 

A man in a hooded cape enters a rather distinguished looking house near the Jurai Royal Council assembly building. He heads for the chairman's offices and quietly opens the door, a man in Jurian royal attire motions the man to come in and take a seat. 

Spy: I have found out that the firsts Prince and His wife are leaving for Megami tomorrow, My Lord. 

Lord Rengo: Good, have you made the "Proper Arrangements to their shuttles' systems? 

Spy: Yes, My Lord, when they pass the Planet Skavala, the signal will be triggered and they will be forced down to the Planet as planned. 

Lord Rengo: Is the Dampening field set up on the planet? 

Spy: Yes, Lord Rengo, and the two assassins are already waiting for their targets to arrive! 

Lord Rengo: Excellent, My family will have their revenge and I will finally have the chance to get rid of the blasphemous Jurai Royal family and install my family as the New Royal Family.   
(Lord Rengo was referring to the feud between his family and the current Royal Family.) and   
4.000 years ago the past royal family died out, & a new Emperor had to be chosen from the Jurian families of nobility.   
One family that was lobbying for the throne was Rengo's. Instead the family headed by Azusa was chosen and he was made Emperor.   
Rengo was furious, and vowed to himself to get rid of Azusa and his family, so he could become Emperor. throughout the next 4,000 years there had been many attempts, on the Emperor and members of the family. All had failed. Most were in some way connected to Rengo. Now, Rengo saw an opportunity to wipe out the only male heir, his wife, whom Rengo considered scum, and force Ayeka from power either by assassinating Sagami, and either forcing Ayeka to marrying one of his sons. Either way Rengo would control the throne. 

************************************************************************************************* 

As time came near for a final vote on forcing Tenchi to marry a second wife, Ayeka sent Sasami back to Earth with Mihoshi ,Washu and the two Jurian Knights (Human, Not logs). Tenchi and Ryoko went with Kiyone to visit her mother on the Planet Megami, and Sagami was using his and Ayeka's Uncles political connections to influence the vote, but to no avail. The council approved the resolution to have the Emperor be married; First- to more than one wife, and second- that one wife must be of Jurian Royal Lineage 

Ayeka was depressed, as Sagami held her after the council adjourned; 

Ayeka: Oh My love, I don't know what will happen next, I am afraid for you, now that you are a target for those who want my family forced off the throne. 

Sagami: Ayeka, you know me enough to know I can take care of myself. Besides, hasn't Tsunami said the you and this family will serve her and not any other. (This calmed the distraught Empress a bit, but then she thought of her friends and family). 

Ayeka: I am now thinking that we made a mistake my love, please contact Sasami's and Tenchi's ships to see if they're OK. 

Sagami makes the appropriate adjustments to the comm link. They do contact Sasami's ship and all is well, but as they contact Kiyone piloting the Jurian shuttle, they are horrified to see that Kiyone is asking for help and that she was having a systems failure on the shuttle, before they could pinpoint where they were, the signal abruptly shut down. Now, Ayeka knew that there was a threat not only to her family, but to Jurai. She quickly contacted her mother, The former Empress and still current head for Jurian security to find out from her what could be done. 

************************************************************************************************ 

As she was piloting the shuttle Kiyone's thoughts were on the decisions she was going to make these next few days. Will I be willing to marry Tenchi, and being the second wife share his love with Ryoko? Will I be willing to take on the responsibilities of a Jurian Princess, and Maybe an Empress? Would I be willing to give up being a Galaxy Police officer? Oh god, what am I going to do? She said to herself as tears start welling up in her eyes. Then all thoughts are put aside as a warning light & klaxon sounds as most of the systems on the shuttle abruptly shut down. 

Tenchi: (As he comes running into the Cockpit of the shuttle) What's Happening Kiyo-chan? 

Kiyone: (Still not use to the "Chan", Answers) Everything seems to have gone out, I'm trying to get to the nearest Habitable planet, Ten-chan! 

Tenchi: (he sits in the co-pilots seat ) The sensors still work, look there a planet is coming up to out port side, it's called Skavala, try to land there if you can! 

Kiyone: Why don't you go back and secure Ryoko, I don't know how serious a landing were going to get! 

Tenchi: (Gets up from the co-pilots chair, then kisses Kiyone with a quick but passionate kiss) I want you alive from this, don't try to be a hero. You know what I mean (he hugs her, then goes back to strap himself and Ryoko in) 

Kiyone: Ok you two, I am going to land in a steep angle, and as soon as we clear the atmosphere I'm putting the ships shields on the front and bottom of the ship so it takes most of the impact, brace yourselves 

As she skillfully maneuvers the crippled ship, the last of the power gives out, and they plummet towards the surface, Tenchi then calls on the light hawk wings, which then cushions the shuttle as it hits the surface, the wins slow down the shuttle, but the stress finally taxes Tenchi's energy reserves and he passes out. Ryoko tries to put up a force field but she's knocked out from some debris whirling around within the shuttle. Kiyone was fighting the controls all the way as the shuttle finally came to a stop. All three were knocked out . 

Assassin #1: Well, our pray have arrived! 

Assassin #2: I always love to hunt down these royal types, I love to see them beg for their privileged lives as they die!, HAHAHAHAHA! 

Assassin #1: The dampening field is on, so lets start towards their position. 

Assassin #2: I'd be really disappointed if their already dead, I'd like a challenge not grave duty. 

Assassin #1: You'd get paid either, way! 

Assassin #2: I don't do this for the pay, got it! 

Assassin #1: OK,OK, let's get going! 

As they make their way towards there intended victims,   
  
  
Next, the trio had to fight for survival and to guarantee Ryoko's baby can live.   
Kiyone finally makes her decision in the next chapter. 

**Chapter 4: To Protect & To Love**   
  
  



	4. To Protect & Love

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This fic is NOT part of my 2 other fic sagas so it won't share   
it's story line with them. this fic is based on events after the Movie: "Tenchi Forever",   
and the Tenchi Universe TV series. This is in a script format.   


**"A Second Chance at Love"**   


**Chapter 4: To Protect & To Love**   
  
  


(**Note I**: The POV changes from chapter to chapter, so bear with me here if it's a bit confusing ...   
this is just the best way to tell the story! ^_^) 

(**Note II**: The following chapters - until noted - are various characters from the story re-living what happened. In other   
words all this happened before the first chapter ... or in the past ... you get the point!) 

Continues past the events in **Chapter 1**----------------------------- (I have to say that or I get confused ..... )   


Ryoko: Ok, (Shivering a little) I feel cold, is the temperature dropping that quick? 

Kiyone: I'll scan and see (I held the scanner, moving from one side to the other, and confirming the   
temperature drop) We'd better start a fire, I'll heat this stone there with a energy blast from my laser   
pistol. It will keep us warm for the night. 

Tenchi: Why don't we group together as we sleep, will keep each other warm. (He then suggest a   
spooning position, with Tenchi, sandwiching Ryoko between him and me. He wants to make sure   
Ryoko and the baby got through the night well, I agreed.   
As we drifted to sleep I kept thinking of their proposal to be the 2nd future Empress of Jurai. I kept   
thinking above all, what will Mihoshi do if I did go through with it? With this thought I fell into an   
uneasy sleep, praying that I would have an answer to this and our other problems. 

************************************************************************************************** 

As morning dawns sending a shaft of light into the cave sheltering us, it hits me right on my face waking me up. I then scan the area with the one scanner that seems to work through this dampening field, I then sense that this field is not natural, but man-made. I make a note to investigate this further when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Tenchi was waking up and squeezed my shoulder, then he pointed to his wife, my friend Ryoko still quietly snoring between us. I smile and look at him. Oh I do know my feelings for him, but until we can get out of this planet, it will have to wait. 

Tenchi: (Whispering) I think she'll sleep some more, why don't we gather some wood to cook breakfast. 

Kiyone: OK, I also need to talk to you about something, OK? 

Tenchi: OK! He nodded 

As we make our way around the area gathering wood for the fire, I start speaking to Tenchi; 

Kiyone: I think the dampening field is man made, I scanned and got a hit on my sensors at one of the places that we detected water before. 

Tenchi: Ok, what do you want to do about it? 

Kiyone: With all the intrigue at the Jurai Council, I think we're in a trap. You and Ryoko are both in danger. 

Tenchi: With our powers effectively nullified, we would make much easier targets for assassins, I do agree with you. What do you want me to do? 

Kiyone: You know I would go to knock out this field, but I think I need to be here to protect Ryoko, you have more skills with the sword. With this field effecting Jurai's power and equipment, you might have a better chance at finishing off whom ever is at the dampening field emitter, While I can be more effective here! Is that OK with you Ten-chan? 

Tenchi: (With a smile as I used that term of endearment) I think it's a plan, after breakfast, we'll need to inform Ryoko, and I'll help set the defenses up then, I'll get going. (He then comes up and gives me a hug, I return the hug with earnest.) 

************************************************************************************************   


Ryoko: I wonder how he's doing (looking very worried!) 

Kiyone: (I grab her shoulders and squeeze) He's been trained by Yousho, and even without his powers, he'll be OK! 

Ryoko: (Calming down) I know your right, it's just I finally have all I've ever wanted, now to be helpless and he's going into danger, I can't lose him, you know I just can't! (She slowly starts to shiver, I throw a blanket over her shoulders and hold her as she cries, I keep telling her, no one will harm him, or her and this baby will be born without anyone threatening it. Even if they have to go through me first! (I said with conviction. This causes her to stop crying and hug me as a way of her telling me she has confidence in me!) 

*************************************************************************************************   
  
The two assassins made their way towards the life signs that they were viewing on their scanners, then they split up as one life sign was moving away from the other two. 

assassin #1: I'll go after the loner, he seems to be heading towards the Dampening field generator. 

assassin #2: that leaves the Two in the cave. Well, that will be easy, already cornered and ready for slicing & dicing! He smiles with anticipation. 

assassin #1: I'll bet it's the Prince going after the generator, I did want a challenge, and I guess I'm going to get it. 

assassin #2: Which means that the pregnant Princess is open for attack, with just that Female GP to guard her, this will be a snap! 

As the assassins made their way to their targets a Jurian tree ship was making it's way toward the desert Planet Skavala. On it was the Empress, her husband, Detective Mihoshi, Princess Sasami, and The Great Scientist Washu.   
All had found out the plot to kill off Tenchi, and Ryoko. With the help of Jurian Intelligence, Rengo and the plotters on Jurai were found out and arrested. There was now a race against time to save their friends and family . 

As Tenchi made his way towards a square shaped object, a lone figure stalked him from behind. Tenchi sensed this and knew he was about to be attacked. He also knew that if he could destroy the dampening field generator, he could use his Jurai powers once again. He also knew that without his powers he would have to depend on the sword he had gotten as a present from his grandfather and not be able to use Tenchi-ken. As he came with in 5 meters of the object the assassin (#1) struck, launching an attack from Tenchi's rear, he countered it with hs sword, the parried to and fro as they fought around the object. Each time Tenchi lunged for the object the assassin (dressed in all black, like a Ninja) kept him at bay and away from the object. "If only I had even a single burst of energy, I could blow the generator up!" thought Tenchi as he fought harder to get to the object. The assassin for his part kept thwarting Tenchi's every move, while not getting hurt or injured which was the assassin's objective. Then all things changed, in the distance there was a loud cry, a female cry, of someone in pain, Tenchi lost all reserve and slowly a power build up inside of him, that no scientifically made dampening field could hold back, and with one hand he built up a blue energy ball and flung it at the object. The assassin knew if that energy ball found it's mark it was the end for him, knowing this he flung himself away from in front of the ball with sword in front. As this was happening, Tenchi launched himself in the air, over the assassin and landed behind him, he then put his sword through the assassin. Then jumped back as the ball went through what was left of the assassin, hit and destroyed the generator. The blast sent Tenchi about 30 meters away. he landed hard, but within seconds his powers came back and with the newly formed light hawk wings, he flew towards the cave where the scream had originated. He fought back tears at the thoughts that were racing through his head, "If Kiyone was the one, or maybe a weakened Ryoko, and the baby, Oh Gods, I've got to hurry". and what greeted Tenchi when he got there stunned even him! 

************************************************************************************************ 

Just as Tenchi had reached the Generator; 

Kiyone was holding a shaking Ryoko, her water had broken and she was in labor 

Kiyone: Ryoko, how far along are the contractions? 

Ryoko: About a minute between eaaaaccchhh, Ahhhouuu (Even through a contraction, Ryoko kept as quiet as possible knowing that they had company). 

Kiyone: I have to go find that assassin out there, I'm leaving you my long Knife, if he gets past me...... 

Ryoko: (Looking desperately at Kiyone) I know, just don't let him, and come back alive OK! 

Kiyone: OK, Ryo-chan (that term of endearment brought a brief smile to Ryoko's face, when another contraction hit) I'll stay here until this one's over. 

Ryoko: (through gritted teeth), No go I don't want him too close now, please! 

Kiyone: OK I'll be back soon! (With that she snuck out a side entrance to the cave hoping to surprise her assailant.   
She knew how to defend herself, but she knew she wasn't going to arrest this perpetrator, she might have to kill him to save Ryoko and the baby. She knew this and kept her eyes open. 

The assassin (#2) saw the ploy and came up behind Kiyone as she was about to attack, when a well placed back kick to the groin area momentarily made him collapse. She then faced her would be attacker and was ready for his next move. The assassin then smiled, drew out a blaster and calmly shot at Kiyone, as she ducked it made a circular hole through her lower abdomen. As she fell she threw a standard issue GP knife and as the assassin got up to admire his work his forehead met the knife, consequently he fell dead on the ground, next to a now hurt Kiyone. As Kiyone staggered her way towards the cave a gigantic scream was heard from it (It might be another assassin, oh no, Ryoko, she ran in with the blaster in hand when she saw a stunning site. 

************************************************************************************************* 

As Kiyone was wrapping the baby in a blanket, Tenchi flew in on his light hawk wings. as he saw his daughter for the first time. He landed and headed towards Kiyone and the baby. He was overjoyed. He then saw his wife and wife to be. Ryoko looked exhausted, but Ok, but Kiyone looked rather white and pale, then Tenchi saw the hole on her side. she handed the baby to him and collapsed from loss of blood. A thought had occurred to him, maybe her Jurian half would react to the healing of the light hawk wings. Tenchi then went to Ryoko, kissed her and handed her their daughter. He brought his wings up and gently wrapped his three wings around a now floating Kiyone. As they started to glow, Kiyone passed out, then started to glow as well. As a stunned Ryoko watched while nursing her daughter, Kiyone's wound started to heal. With in the 20 seconds that the light hawk wings had wrapped around her, Kiyone was completely healed.   
When the wings dispersed. Tenchi sank to his knees exhausted, Kiyone slowly floated down and laid on the ground. Then something strange happened, as Kiyone lay unconscious two light hawk wings erupted from her and floated above her until she started regaining consciousness, they then disappeared. Both Ryoko and Tenchi would have to talk to her about this later. 

************************************************************************************* 

Kiyone: Oh that was great, Thanks Ten-chan (Both now holding hands) Why don't you go say hello to your new daughter. Tenchi made his way towards a nursing Ryoko, he kissed her on the forehead and then waved Kiyone to come join them, as they admired the baby.   
  
Ryoko: Tenchi, lets name her Achika, OK? 

Tenchi: Oh, that would be great, My mother would be so proud of both of you, you proved to me that you are the perfect choices for being my wives. (Both girls smiled, as five other people suddenly beamed into the cave).   
It was Washu, Ayeka, Sagami, Mihoshi & Sasami 

Washu was first by her daughter's side scanning her, and then the baby. She then scanned Tenchi and Finally Kiyone. All the others surrounded the three survivors. 

Washu: Hey, how come you have emanations of Jurai power coming from you Kiyone? 

Kiyone: That's because Tenchi used his Jurai Light hawk wings to heal my wound (She pointed to the newly healed scar that was once a 4 inch wide hole). (Tenchi then whispered something to Washu, she then knodded in agreement, noting she will have to talk to Kiyone as well.) 

Mihoshi: Gee, Kiyone did you shoot yourself or what?? 

Kiyone: No, Mihoshi, that assassin there did (pointing to the now dead corpse of the 2nd assassin) 

Ayeka: The plot to kill all of you and dethrone the Jurai Royal Family was thwarted. All of you are now safe. 

As they all gathered to be beamed up Ryoko asked Tenchi; 

Ryoko: Should we continue to Megami, I think we already know Kiyone's answer. 

Tenchi: We should still see her mother, she has a right to know why she left Jurai, also we need to talk to her about those two light hawk wings as well. 

So, the ship made it's way to Megami, and Kiyone's answers to her tough questions!   


Final chapter coming up, be ready for more fics coming soon.   
  



	5. Truths & Conclusions

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This fic is NOT part of my 2 other fic sagas so it won't share   
it's story line with them. this fic is based on events after the Movie: "Tenchi Forever",   
and the Tenchi Universe TV series. This is in a script format.   


**"A Second Chance at Love"**   


**Chapter 5: Truth & Conclusion**   


Ryoko: Should we continue to Megami, I think we already know Kiyone's answer. 

Tenchi: We should still see her mother, she has a right to know why she left Jurai, also we need to talk to her about those 2 light hawk wings as well. 

So, the ship made it's was to Megami, & Kiyone's answers to her tough questions! 

It took two more days to reach the Planet Megami, Kiyone's home planet. As they landed near Kiyone's parent's home, officials greeted the Jurai Empress, and the rest of Tenchi's gang. As they made their way towards Kiyone's mother's home, she saw a lone figure standing in front of the house , it was Kiyone's Mom Misato, dresses in traditional Jurai Robes. As greetings and introductions were exchanged, they all walked into the home. The house was a pleasantly decorated home ,not too big or too small. In it another figure was waiting for Kiyone; 

Kiyone: Kiro Hey Bro when did you get here? (Kiro is Kiyone's younger brother who is also a Galaxy Police officer) 

Kiro: (as she hugged her brother, she thought of her Friend Mihoshi, she knew that her brother had a crush on Mihoshi since they were kids, what a great opportunity for both of them, I'll talk to Tenchi and Ryoko, and see if this is a good idea, she said to herself.) 

After several minutes of conversations and catching up on each other's lives, Kiyone excused herself and her mother then moved to another room to talk. 

Kiyone: Mom, .... why did you not tell me I'm 1/2 Jurian? 

Misato: Oh Daughter, ... I am sorry, but I left Jurai in defiance of my father. 

Kiyone: So, how did you defy him? 

Misato: I married you father! You see, I was a lady in waiting at the Royal court, and my father had already selected a Jurian Knight as my future husband (She then sighed, it was Sagami!!) 

Kiyone: (After a pause of realization) Does Ayeka know about this? 

Misato: I an sure she knew of this when she started becoming serious with Sagami, but he was first and foremost my friend. He knew that I had met this dashing GP officer and he knew of my feelings for him. 

Kiyone: So that's why you left Jurai? Did did Sagami help you? 

Misato: Yes, he's still a good friend, and an honorable man. 

Kiyone: Ok, I can then ask you this Mom, Tenchi has asked me to marry him! 

Misato: Oh, Are you sure about his, you would be his 2nd wife, you'd have to share his love with Ryoko. Concern for her daughter's feelings was all over her face. 

Kiyone: I already have, Mom. I love him and he loves me. I'm OK with Ryoko on this as well (Looking sincerely at her Mom) 

Misato: All right, then I am happy for you, my daughter a Princes of Jurai, I'd like to see my father's face now! 

Kiyone: Oh don't worry, you and he will be there for the wedding. I hope he accepts you now.   
Mom, there's something else I'd like to ask you, Tenchi and Ryoko told me that when I was knocked out back at the cave where we were attacked that I developed 2 light hawk wings, can you tell me if anyone on you side of the family had this happen before? 

Misato: Kiyone, you are a cousin to the Royal family, so you have royal blood, that should answer that question now. 

Kiyone: I do, then Kiro does too. Oh that's perfect. Mom did you know Kiro has had a crush on Mihoshi and......... 

************************************************************************************************** 

**Jurai, 2 months later;******

As the time for the wedding approached, Kiyone was her nervous irascible self, yelling at Mihoshi, and fidgeting about everything. Her mother was there to comfort her, as well as her "sister" Ryoko. Lord Katsuhito was there to minister the wedding vows as well as the Royal Family and the rest of Tenchi's Family was there as well. Achika was now 2 months old and due to Megamian physiology was being nursed by both Ryoko and Kiyone. But today was Kiyone and Tenchi's day, and all was ready when the wedding song was played. 

First came Sasami & Ryo-oki in child form, spreading Specially bred Green rose petals down the aisle. Then came The Empress in her Royal robes, accompanied by her husband Prince Sagami. The came Ryoko accompanied by Tenchi's father Nobuyuki. Then came the maid of Honor and newly engaged Mihoshi and Kiro. Finally, there was Kiyone wearing her mother's Wedding Kimono, walking down the aisle, she turned towards her mother who had reconciled with her father, both were smiling and crying happy tears. As she made her way to the alter, she met Tenchi and she held his hand.   
As the ceremony concluded, all let out a cheer for the newest Mrs. Misaki and newest Princess of Jurai.   
The Kiyone and Tenchi made their way out to a new life & new adventures.   
  


Well that's it, Sorry about the somewhat lame ending, but I ran out of ideas. Unless someone can come up with another reason to continue. I am writing another fic concerning our favorite Galaxy Police & Jurian knights. Hope you like this & my other fics dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu> 


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This fic is NOT part of my 2 other fic sagas so it won't share   
it's story line with them. this fic is based on events after the Movie: "Tenchi Forever",   
and the Tenchi Universe TV series. This is in a script format.   


**"A Second Chance at Love"**   
**** ****

**Epilogue**   
****   
**** ****

It's been five years since I married Tenchi, and became Ryoko's sister-wife. I have been training with Katsuhito, who has several other students including my spouses, my niece Achika, and my and Tenchi's son Hiro.   
We are all living on Earth, in Tenchi's dad's house with Sasami, Washu, Katsuhito, and the kids.   
Ayeka and Sagami are expecting their third child, while Their son and daughter, Shiro and Rei come as well through one of Washu's portals to train here as well. 

My skills on the light hawk wings are getting better, now that i train with tenchi, and Ryoko. Yes She can now produce the wings as well since she recieved all three gems and Washu had manufactured a single gem for The tree Funaho which of course kept Yousho (He is now young again) alive and Washu happy. 

Not may enemies have tried to attack any of us since so many of us now have the power to destroy planets, so it' been relatively quiet since the attempted assassinations 5years ago! 

King Asuza had been found but was so hurt by the usurper Kagato, that he is in retirement. The Queens Funaho, and Misaki still serve Ayeka as head of Jurai Itelligence, and Head of the Royal Guard, but part of their time now is to look after their husband. They have come several times to vacation here with us. We have been able to help Ayeka out with some covert missions thanks to Washu and Ryoko's old contacts. But, for the mostpart we've been living here in our little piece of paradise. 

Ryoko and I are both pregnant again, so there will be more little feet to patter around our already crowded home.   
To say that I was happy with my decision now. I know I can't ever go back. I have the love of 2 people with beautiful spirits in them, and I will be happy yo live out my life with them. 

Oh, and by the way, Mihoshi, who finally maried my little Brother Kiro, are happy back on megumi, with 6 kids, 2 sets of triplets. I wish Kiro luck and I have already contacted the GP Psychiatric Institute just in case he can't handle it! 

Mom, Well since they've met again,at my wedding, they have moved to jurai and are living a quiet but happy life outside the capital city. 

Well that's the update for now, hope to do this every year from now on! 

This is Retired Detective Kiyone Makabi-Misaki, 4th Princess of Jurai Signing off.   


**Author's note**:Well I thought you would have wanted to know what had happened since the wedding! 

Hope to continue this later!   
  
  



End file.
